Ghostling
Ghostlings are an intelligent and ofttimes thought to be ethereal race of Near-Humans indigenous to the planet of Datar. Though physically similar to baseline humans in appearance, there are a number of marked differences that classify them as an entirely separate species. Biology and Appearance Normally growing within the same size range as humans, Ghostlings weigh only about one third of their normal weight. Their physical composition is well adapted for stealth and agility, but they suffer a complete lack of strength due to their fragile nature. While their complexion is warm golden in color, Ghostlings are translucent - causing light to partially pass through their skin in a “ghostly” fashion. This, in turn, lends a luminous look to their appearance in the light. Lack of light has the opposite effect, making it extremely easy for them to conceal themselves in shadows and darkness. Hair color varies, but tends toward golden-green. It is possible that this is an evolutionary camouflage adaptation to the wooded environment of Datar where they commonly dwell in the forest canopy. Society and Culture Ghostling society is Monarchal, pacifistic and isolationist by nature and generally free from modern technological influences such as space travel. Instead of living within closed walls, they live in open camps high above the forest floor. Ghostling camps consist of net beds woven of vines and mosses hung from Bayah tree branches – each family having their own net. The forest provides all they need for survival; but Datar is unfortunately plagued by slavers. Being located in the backwaters of the Y’toub system and largely ignored by other entities, they are left exposed to occasional criminal activity. Highly sought after on the black market as “pets” and slaves, Ghostlings fetch a high price – if they survive the ordeal. Capturing a Ghostling is one thing; but just keeping them alive and unharmed until delivery is another. Ghostlings and Humans (as well as other Near-Humans) often find each other extremely fascinating and attractive. This is unfortunate due to the fragile structure of Ghostlings since an intimate relationship between them and another race is inadvisable at best and deadly at worst. Even so, Ghostlings outside of their natural environment have been known to desire physical relationships with humans. While typically classed as Monarchal in nature, Ghostling society is also clannish. Family groups tend to live in the same territory with each other; each clan having one leader who is emissary to the ruler. Unlike most societal situations of this nature however, war is non-existent. But still, fatality is a natural bi-product of life on any planet; and when any offspring lose their parent(s), their clan cares for them instead. Leaving any member - adult or child - uncared for under any circumstance, is unacceptable. For Ghostlings, survival is a seemingly precarious thing. While physically frail compared to most Near Human species, they have developed heightened senses of hearing, sight, smell and touch; as well extraordinary dexterity from living in the forest canopy. They seldom venture down into the forest floor except to hunt or gather specific foods that are infrequently needed. Most of the time, anything they need in the way of food or medicinal plants can be found in their own level of the forest. While occasionally omnivorous, most of the Ghostling's source of protein comes from the rich, fatty nuts of the Bayah tree and a meaty variety of fungus known as Chygmast. Defense Aside from stealth, speed and agility, Ghostlings have only one other known defense: Blaze Bugs. Blaze Bugs are a bio-luminescent insect native to Datar and plentiful in population. When crushed, the beetles’ internal chemicals mix and explode in a small burst of flame, making them the weapon of choice – either shot through blow pipes or used as arrowheads. Incapable of enduring the rigors of brawling and melee style combat, Ghostlings either avoid fights altogether, or use long-range, light weaponry such as bows. Even so, being peaceful and gentle beings they are unlikely to fight unless severely provoked. Stats & Skills Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D+0/4D+0 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+0/3D+2 *'MECHANICAL:'1D+0/3D+0 *'PERCEPTION:' 3D+0/5D+0 *'STRENGTH:' 0D+2/1D+0 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+0/4D+0 Special Abillities Stealth: Ghostlings are naturally stealthy and receive a +1D bonus to any normal Sneak +check. When natural cover or deep shadow is provided, the bonus is +2D. Climbing, Jumping and Acrobatics: A Ghostling raised on Datar will have natural Climbing and Jumping skills from life in the treetops. When in a natural environment such as a forest or jungle, Ghostling's receive a 1D+0 bonus to navigating, using Climbing/Jumping or Acrobatics. Intimidation: Being pacifists and easily dominated, players performing an Intimidation +check against Ghostlings receive a 1D bonus. Story Factors Self-Defense: Self defense is difficult for Ghostlings. They seldom attack and are difficult to provoke - and their natural frailty precludes the use of most normal weapons such as blasters and melee. While not cowards, they are pacifistic and prefer to avoid an attack altogether and/or flee if a diplomatic approach is impossible. ***Please note that the kickback of a normal blaster can injure a Ghostling - possibly even breaking its arm.*** Category:Races Category:Restricted Races